One Night
by Farfromfearless
Summary: Just a random fluff thing I did about Kratos and Anna. Nothing big. Hope you like it. R&R, please! ONESHOT.


Well, I seem to be better at one-shots than actual stories. Maybe it's because I get distracted by things that sparkle, shine, move or make noise.

Anyway, here's a random thing I wrote about Anna and Kratos. It's got spoilers, in case you care. Please read and review, thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the computer I'm typing this on.

* * *

Anna sighed and rolled over. She couldn't sleep. For many years, she'd dreamt of sleep in a real bed; ironic that now, she wasn't able to sleep a full night. When she slept, the nightmares destroyed her peace. No dreams reached her through the images of Kvar's face, the feeling of terror and fear, the indescribable pain…

She groaned and pushed the thoughts out of her mind. Instead, she got up and decided to go for a walk. She loved looking at Lake Sinoa at nighttime. It reminded her of her life before the human ranch, before the pain.

As Anna walked out into the hall of the hotel she was living in currently, she looked down and saw him. He was sitting outside her door, listening to her. She knew he came every night. He would check on her, make sure she was well.

Kratos.

The mercenary who'd saved her from her personal hell. The man who'd shattered the nightmare, made it nothing but a bad dream. He claimed to live in the forests around Luin, but she wasn't sure she believed him. Still, if he didn't want to tell her, she wasn't about to force him.

Every day, she met him by the fountain to go to Asgard. Anna worked as a courier for the villagers; Kratos escorted her. She couldn't pay him much, but he worked for very little. Anna, along with many other women, had a crush on his good looks, but his attitude scared Anna a little. He seemed so…cold. So distant. But she'd warmed up to him.

Kratos immediately stood up when she came out. "Anna, is something the matter?"

She shook her head. "I can't sleep. I'll just go for a walk."

Kratos nodded once to her. "Then I shall escort you. It's much too late for a young woman to be out alone."

She turned and started to leave the inn. "That's all right. I can take care of myself."

He followed her anyway, his hand on his belt. Anna let him. She might as well have company.

"So, why are you here?"

Kratos cleared his throat. "I was in the area, and thought to check on you. It's not right for you to be forced to live in a hotel room."

Anna snorted. "Well, do _you_ wanna buy me a house?"

The pair walked through Luin, staring out into the lake. Anna stopped at the fountain. She sat on the edge, gazing upwards. "Look at those stars. How many do you think there are?"

Kratos stood beside her, staring into space. "Too many to count."

"Didn't you ever wonder what stars are? Where they came from?"

"Other things occupy my mind."

"Like what?"

For a few moments, Kratos was silent. Finally, he spoke. "Years ago, I had three very good friends. My best friend, a woman he knew, and her little brother. My best friend fell for this woman, and they got engaged."

"That's sweet, but why does it take up so much of your mindset?"

"I loved this woman. Not _love_ love, but loved her as a brother loves a sister. She was an amazing woman." He paused for a second. "Before her wedding, she was killed. We were all devastated. Her fiancé and brother felt as much pain, if not more, as I felt."

"Oh…I'm sorry. She must have meant a lot to you," Anna said quietly. "How are your other two friends doing?"

"You remind me of her," he whispered, almost to himself.

"What?"

Kratos abruptly sat beside her. "I have no idea why. You look nothing alike, nor do you act like her. She was compassionate and kind. A very serious and mature person."

"Thanks so much," Anna said sarcastically.

He shook his head. "You're…different, but still the same. You have experienced more in your short life than most old men have. Instead of wasting your energy on hating those who did you wrong, you try to help those who have been wronged. You also have a…childish manner. But your immaturity is what makes you so likable. It makes you yourself." He smiled and whispered, "I love that about you."

Anna laughed. "Was that a smile?" Kratos shook his head. "Yes, it was! You just grinned at my immaturity!"

He continued to shake his head at her, but the smile remained.

"Well, you should smile. You have a cute smile. It's small and weak, but it's there." She giggled.

Her giggle was cut short by something colliding with her lips. It took her a second to realize that it was Kratos' lips pressing on hers. His hands found hers as he pulled away.

"I never felt like this with her. I watched, envious, while my best friend fell in love. I wanted that kind of love. I just never dreamed I'd find it in someone who reminded me so much of her." Anna stretched up to kiss his cheek, moving on the edge of the fountain to reach his face better. He leaned down to kiss her back.

Unfortunately, the fountain was wet.

Anna slid backwards into the water with a splash. Kratos, who had tried to catch her, was pulled down on top of her. "Anna? Are you all right?"

Anna shoved him off her, laughing. He chuckled as he stood up. "How is it possible that you can't do the simplest things, like kissing, without causing yourself bodily harm?" He held his hand out to help her up.

"Funny, Kratos." She took his hand and tried to pull him down into the water again. He didn't budge. "You're a little stronger than you let on." Unable to pull him down, she started to stand up. Instead, he lifted her clear off the ground by her arm. She laughed. "Okay, a lot stronger."

He set her down in the ankle deep water. She giggled again and kicked some water at him. He smiled and leaned down, cupping water in his hands. Anna shrieked and tried to knock it away. As she failed to do that, he dumped it on her head, chuckling.

Anna glared playfully at him. "Fine, be like that. Two can play at that game. Take this!" She began to shake her head, spraying him with water from her long brown hair.

She stopped, still laughing, and started to pull her hair out of her face. Kratos' hands knocked hers away and pushed it out of her face. Once her face was clear, he kissed her again. This time, his arms wound around her and pulled her protectively against his chest. "It's getting late," he whispered.

"But I wanna play some more," she answered, but didn't object as the pair began to walk back to the inn. Anna grabbed kratos's hand. He looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"This is what people do when they're together. They hold hands." She squeezed his palm. He squeezed back.

They crept back into the inn quietly and climbed the stairs to her room. Once they got to it, kratos kissed her cheek and murmered, "Goodnight, love." As he turned to leave, Anna held tight to his hand.

"Stay with me?" she pleaded.

He froze, then said, "If you wish."

They went into her room, Kratos closing the door behind him. Anna plopped onto her bed, too tired to ask for privacy to change into dry clothes. Kratos lay down beside her and held her with his hands resting lightly on her back. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and began to doze.

For the first time since Kratos had saved her and taken her to Luin, Anna slept peacefully the whole night, never being interrupted by nightmares. For one night, she'd been held, felt taken care of, felt protected. And for one night, Kratos wasn't jealous of Yuan and Martel's love for each other. He felt like he was the lucky one now. Somehow, he felt whole, loved, with her.

They both knew more nights lay ahead of them.


End file.
